We're animals?
by bodense
Summary: the gang turned into animals.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfic I ever posted and im new to this. I do not own victorious. characters can be a bit ooc at times**

* * *

_The gang was chilling at Tori and Trina's house it was raining outside. André just ordered a pizza for them. The doorbell rang. "ill get it." Said cat. She ran towards the door. Sikowitz was at the door wearing a pizza uniform and holding a pizza box. "hiiiiiiiiiii" cat said. " hello cat" said sikowitz. "you're a pizza guy now to?" asked Tori as she walked towards the door with money. " I needed extra money to buy coconuts." replied sikowitz. Tori paid sikowitz. Sikowitz started laughing. Tori quickly closed the door. She placed the pizza on the coffee table. "pizza served" said tori as she put some plates down to. They dug into the pizza. About an hour after they finished the pizza they started getting really drowsy. Jade started 2 yawn and leaned into beck resting her head on his chest and passed out. Beck sighed and kissed the top of her head getting comfy on the couch resting an arm across her and passing out to. Cat was the next to pass out she passed out under the table. Trina fell asleep on the piano bench. André passed out on the other couch. Robbie fell asleep on the stairs and tori passed out on the floor._

* * *

_ Hours pass till its early morning. Cat woke up and noticed she was shorter. She gasped. She got out from under the table and looked around her friends weren't there only animals. She grinned and walked around than she noticed she was jumping she went to the mirror and gasped loudly. Instead of seeing her normal self she saw a pink bunny with red on the top of her head and her ears were red 2, she had a white chest and white on the under arms and legs, she also had a silver glittery bow on her ear that was in her hair from last night._

_ She looked around the room again and saw 4 dogs, cat and a bird. She went over to the bird and touched it. It woke up and looked at the bunny. " aw it's a cute bunny rabbit" the bird said. Cat instantly recognized the voice as Robbie . " Robbie its me cat you're a bird!" she said happily. Robbie was freaking out then he realized he was short and went over to the mirror . he gasped he really was a bird! He thought she panicked. " so who do u think is who?" cat asked Robbie. " I don't know but im gonna try to wake them up. Plug your ears." Robbie said. Cat put her paws to her ears . Robbie started chirping loudly. 3 of the animals stirred while two stayed asleep._

_ A chocolate lab that was laying on a couch groaned. " will someone make that chirping go away" . not to far away a yorkie woke up. " yea its messing with my beauty sleep." It said. A german shepard woke up and looked around and just screamed. The chocolate lab sat up not opening his eyes yet "tori why you screaming." Tori screamed again and said " talking animals!". Trina opened her eyes along with Andre. they saw the animals. " guys relax" said cat. Cat jumped on to back of the couch and Robbie flew up next to her. "c-c-cat?" Andre asked. " yep" cat replied giggling. " go look in the mirror!" cat said still giggling. André walked over to the mirror. He saw himself as a chocolate lab with a pink nose. " ey im a dog!" he shouted._

_ Trina and tori walked over to the mirror. Trina had golden brown fur with some black on the back and her fur was a little bit long and a black nose. Tori had black and silver fur, she was a little bit fluffy on the tail and the chest and she had a brown nose. They looked to the couch where a cat and a dog were laying curled up together. They all said the same thing but cat. " beck and jade." Said Robbie, Trina, Andre, and tori. Cat said " Becky and Jadey." "so who's gonna wake them up?" asked Andre a bit nervous. They all said not it quicker then Robbie. Robbie sighed and flew over to the couple. He started singing something really annoying. The cat started growling. Robbie took that as his cue to fly away fast._

_ The cat started to move a little causing the dog 2 wake up slowly. The cat yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw the animals. " whats with all the stupid animals?" she said. " jade be nice" the dog said getting up. Jade moved to look at beck but then took a couple of steps back looking angry. " why was there a dog next to me!" she yelled. Beck opened his eyes and didn't see jade . " what dog babe? And where are you?." He said. Jades eyes widen. " a talking dog what type of dream is this?" the dog looked at the cat very carefully and asked " jade?" jade just gasped. " the dog knows my name?" " jade look towards the mirror behind and saw he was a brown Siberian husky with a pink nose. He turned back to the cat and said " jade its me beck" jade eyes widened " k this is the weirdest dream ever talking animals and my boyfriend turned into a dog." She said. Tori said " jade I don't think this is a dream ." "What makes you say that? Vega" she said recognizing the voice. " well you're a cat." Tori replied. Then cat said " but im cat" she said jumping up to tori." Beck then said" cat I think she meant jade is a cat not that she is named cat." Cat then said oh. Jade went to the mirror. She saw herself as a cat with a white under belly and chest and white around the eyes and nose and mouth she had blackish grayish fur that was around the rest of the head and had a strike of purple strike of fur going down her back to her fluffy tail, she had bluish eyes still just only cat-like, she had sharp claws. She said " huh I don't look that bad as a cat" beck agreed. " so why are we animal?" asked Trina._

* * *

**Thank you ill try to write more if you guys want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own victorious little bit of cade friend fluff **

Its been a couple of hours the gang were trying to figure out why they were animals well most of them were cat was bothering jade. " so any clues?" Andre asked. " nope" most of them said. " jadey your fur is so pretty." Said cat while petting jade. " thanks cat" jade said. Tori looked over to jade and gasped " jade said thank you!" tori said. Jade rolled her eyes and got up from where she was sitting and jumped onto the counter. Cat pouted when jade moved and tried to follow her but she couldn't get on the counter so she pouted and hopped over to Robbie.

* * *

Outside the house a tinted van with cages in the back drove up to the house. Two men with ski masks got out of the van with nets and each with a cage. One said " lets hope the stuff worked" with a smug look.

* * *

Back inside the gang heard the car. Trina said " tori I thought mom and dad weren't suppose to be back till tomorrow." " I thought the same." Tori replied. " Robbie can you fly up towards that window over there to see who's here?" Andre asked Robbie. Robbie nodded and flew towards the window he saw the two men coming towards the door. " um you guys there's two guys that look like robbers." Said Robbie. The gang all looked at each other. " hide!" tori yelled. " no way im not afraid of these losers ." Said jade. " to bad you don't have a choice" beck told jade. Beck lifted jade up in his mouth and ran upstairs to hide. Cat bolted after the two. Robbie flew up high and hid. Trina ran to her room to hide under her bed. André ran towards the kitchen to hide and tori went to her dads study.

One of the guys busted down the door. When they entered they looked around. " hmm where are they?" one of the thugs said. " where are who?" the other asked? The first one smacked the other on the head then he yelled at him " the animals duh!" "oh yea" the other guy said. They split up looking around. Robbie accidentally made a chirp noise. The two thugs looked up towards him. " theres one !" one of them shouted. Robbie started flying around fast. A tall net came up and caught him. The guy that caught him tighten the net Robbie was in and tied it so he couldn't escape. André watched from his hiding spot feeling guilty he didn't try to help his . beck carried jade upstairs into the master bedroom cat followed them. " cat can you help me open this closet" beck asked putting jade down. Cat went and opened the closet the farthest she could. Beck nudged jade into the closet and helped her get onto 1 of the shelfs. He walked out afterwards and put a box over cat then went to hide under the bed keeping guard .The thug who had Robbie tied up in a net went back outside towards the van and put him in a bird cage taking the net off of him while the other went up stairs with a cat carrier .

* * *

Upstairs… beck, jade, and cat were still hiding in the master bedroom. A man came in the room and started looking around. Beck was watching the guy carefully from under the bed. The man approached jades hiding spot. Beck started growling quietly so he couldn't hear him. The guy opened the closet fully and walked in with the net. Cat started worrying for her friends safety. Jade pounced on the guys head clawing him. He started yelling in pain moving around stumbling a bit into the bed. The thug down stairs heard the noise and ran upstairs. Jade jumped off his head on to the bed hissing. The other thug got into the room. Beck started growling louder and got out from his hiding spot attacking 1 of the thugs. The other thug took out a leash and threw it around his head pulling tightly.

The other guy grabbed jade by the neck and put her into the cat carrier. Cat was now terrified from the spot she was hiding as she watched her best friend and her friend get taken away. The thugs walked down to the living room and out the door with beck and jade. André ran upstairs to help cat. The men put beck in a kennel, took the leash off, and locked him in it and put the cat carrier next to it. The thugs took another cat carrier with them that would hold a small dog. The men went inside to catch the other 4. One went back upstairs while the other went into the study.

* * *

Upstairs. The man went into Trina's bedroom and locked the door. He looked around the room and saw a wallet. he picked up the wallet and put it in a pouch then took some jewelry. under the bed Trina was getting angry that she barked a little bit. the man heard it though and approached the bed he leaned down and looked under it. he found Trina and put her in the kennel. then unlocked the door and went outside.

* * *

Down stairs. The other guy was looking around the study. Tori was hiding under the desk. The guy went towards the desk. He sat down in the chair and turned on the computer. tori gulped silently. He took a hard drive out of his pocket and plugged it into the computer and started hacking into it. He wrote some numbers down on a piece of paper and took the hard drive out. He backed up in the chair and spotted tori. He smirked then took a leash out and wrapped it around her neck. He led her to the van. The other guy was out there already putting Trina's cage in the van. They put tori in a cage and ran back inside to catch Andre and cat. They found the two upstairs in the master bedroom they caught the two and went back to the van they put cat in a carrier next to jade and they put Andre in the same cage as tori.

The men closed the back of the van one went to close the door then got in the van. They drove off. Cat started sniffling quietly in her cage. Jade looked through the holes in the carrier and looked at cat worriedly. " cat are you alright?" jade asked. " im scared jadey" cat told jade. Jade sighed she moved around in the cat carrier and found a hole big enough for her tale to fit through. She got her tail through the hole and moved it into a hole similar too hers in cat's carrier. Jade felt cat curl up next to her tail and fall asleep. Jade curled up and passed out. The others were watching this entire time except for Robbie cause they put a sheet over his cage to make him be quiet. all of them except beck was shocked about jade being nice to cat. The rest ended up falling asleep except for tori she was awake thinking about what's going to happened next.

**I'm home schooled so I can update anytime I want or feel like**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

The rest of the gang was now awake. The road was getting a bit bumpy. The men had their ski masks so people don't get suspicious. Cat had calmed down a bit.

The van pulled to a two-story house and stopped. The men got out of the van and walked up to the front door. They rang the doorbell. A man and a woman came out. The two thugs led them to the back of the van and opened the back.

The woman and the man grinned. " perfect you two get the cages into the basement." The woman said. The men first took Robbie and Trina's cage. The men walked into the house and headed towards the stairs they opened a door near the stair case that went upstairs.

Behind the door was another stair case that led down into the basement. The two guys set the two cages down then went back upstairs. Back at the van where the others were waiting.

Cat was now shivering in fear. Tori was scared and kind of disgusted because of Andre but not as scared as cat. André was car sick and looked like he was going to puke. Beck just looked chilled and jade looked annoyed. The two men came and lifted the cage that tori and Andre were in.

They set the cage down in the basement and went back for the other 3. The woman picked up jades cage and took it with her inside. The men came back instead of lifting becks large cage the just put a leash around him and folded the cage down while the other took cats carrier. They went down to the basement they set becks cage up in a corner then put him in it again taking the leash off and locking it again. They put cat's carrier on top of his cage.

* * *

Then they went up stairs and locked the basement door. Cat quickly looked around seeing everyone but jade. " where's jadey?" cat asked looking sad. " she's not down here" Trina answered. Beck looked around. " wasn't she still in the van when we were taken?" tori asked. " no the lady took her somewhere inside." Beck answered. " well where could she be if she's not down here?" Robbie asked. " I don't know!" beck snapped. Just then the door opened.

In came the lady holding something and the man who was with her following her. Tori noticed that she had a couple of fresh scratches in her skin. she was holding jade. Jade was in the women's arms and had things that looked like those booties some people put on dogs paws. So she couldn't scratch her.

Jade looked very annoyed. She started struggling in her arms. The woman squeezed jade to make her stop. Beck started growling. The woman stared at beck. " put a muzzle on him." She told the man. The man opened the cage and quickly muzzled him. " Adam get the bucket of water".The man nodded then went upstairs. " all of you better behave or else." The woman said. Adam came back down stairs with a big bucket of water. He placed the bucket on the ground close to the woman.

"this is what will happened if you guys step out of live." The woman said. She held jade up. Beck narrowed his eyes. The lady pushed jade under water. Jade was at first thrashing under water trying to get out of her grasp so she could get free. Cat was covering her eyes. The others were looking extremely worried. Beck looked pissed. He was growling and clawing at the cage even though he had a muzzle on. The lady lifted jade up after a couple of minutes. She wrapped jade in a towel. " hold the husky back."

Adam opened the cage and pushed beck back. The lady handed jade wrapped in a towel to Adam. Adam set her in the kennel. He then took beck's muzzle off carefully, then quickly closed it, and locked it. The two went back upstairs and locked the door.

Jade was now hyperventilating. Beck laid down next to jade trying to calm her down. Cat uncovered her eyes. " jadey are you alright?" she asked. "yes cat im fine." She told her best friend while panting for air.

" where did they take you?" Andre asked. The others nodded wondering the same thing. " she took me upstairs where she tried to dress me up." She stopped for a moment " it didn't go well." She finished while curling up into beck's fur and passing out. Beck licked her forehead then wrapped his tail around her protectively. André's car sickness caught up to him again causing him to puke. " aw man seriously!" tori complained completely grossed out. " what I can't help it I ate too much pizza" Andre replied. Tori moved around the cage to the front. Andre nudged a towel they were laying on the puke part. This was gonna be a long night tori thought.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and sorry for it not being as long**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

Tori was deep in thoughts right now. Jade was still asleep curled up next to beck. Cat has calmed down. André was still a bit sick. Robbie wouldn't stop chirping and Trina was trying to cover her ears with her paws.

The door opened. The lady came down stairs without Adam. "I bet your all wondering why your animals." She said. The groups eyes widened except jade since she was asleep. " you see each of you posses something special inside of you that I want. so I had the idea to test an experiment on you that would that would turn you into animals your to make it easier to catch you." She said. " and just remember bad things will happened to you if you guys don't listen to me or behave." She said with a smirk then took Trina's cage and went up stairs**.**

* * *

**Upstairs**

The lady went up the stairs into a room that had these weird devices in them and a computer. She took Trina out of the cage, put a muzzle on her, she hooked wires up to her, and turned a machine on. A red beam went over her scanning her. Trina started moving a bit. " don't move!" the lady shouted. Trina kept on moving.

The woman got frustrated. She turned the machine off. " I said don't move! And you disobeyed me" she said. The woman went over to a corner. She opened a drawer and took out a whip. The lady whipped Trina. Trina whimpered. " are you gonna do as I say?" she asked. Trina nodded. " good now stay still." Trina did as told. She turned the machine on. It started scanning her again. Stats showed up on the computer. The lady smirked when she was looking at the stats. " yep you posses what I want sadly you have to be dead so I can harvest it."

Trina eyes widened she tried to move but she couldn't. The lady went over to a lever. She pulled it. A dome went down on Trina. The lady turned a knob. Water started filling the dome with Trina in. Trina started freaking out and screaming which the woman only heard as howling. The water started filling up faster. Trina was now under water drowning. Couple of minutes later the water drained. The dome went up. The lady turned the machine on again to scan her. The status chart said she was dead. The woman put some gloved on and took some tools out to dissect her.

* * *

**Back down stairs.**

" hey should jade be asleep that long after nearly drowning?" tori asked the others. " I don't think so" replied Robbie. Beck started nudging jade to wake her up. " Babe come on wake up." Beck said to the sleeping feline. Jade yawned in her sleep. " ugh why did you wake me?" she asked in a grumpy tone, opening her eyes slowly. " we were worried cause you were asleep for a while and you nearly drowned."

Beck told her. Jade looked around. " hey where's older vega?" jade asked. " the lady who almost killed you took her." André said. Cat's ears perked up. " what is it cat?" tori asked concern. " shhh I hear screaming." Cat replied. The 3 k9's perked their ears up to. Tori's eyes went wide she immediately said " that's trina!" " you sure?' jade asked while trying to get the booties off her paws. " positive I know my sisters scream anywhere." Tori said her voice sounded very worried. The screaming stopped. " jade what are you doing?" Robbie asked. " trying to get these things off my paws." She said back. "here let me help" beck said. He bit down lightly on the tip of a booties then pulled. He did the same with the others.

" thanks" said jade. Tori gasped " jade said thank you again!". Jade rolled her eyes then got up and walked over to the cage door that her and beck were in. jade got her one of her paws through a hole near the lock. She put her claw in the lock and started jiggling it. " what are you doing now jadey?" asked cat. " picking the lock." " do you really think you can pick a lock with a claw?" asked tori.

Then there was a click. Jade pulled the lock off and opened the cage door. She smirked. Beck smiled. Jade and beck got out of their cages. Jade jumped up on their cage and went to unlock cat's. beck went to break Robbie's cage. once cat and Robbie were free jade worked on tori and Andre's cage. tori bolted out of her cage immediately. " were free sort of!" tori yelled happily. "shh you can get us caught." Jade replied as they headed towards the stairs. Jade got on top of beck and started to pick the lock.

Once it was unlocked cat got on top of jade and beck and turned the knob opening it. " k here's the plan tori, Robbie, and cat, you with me, were going to go find Trina, André and beck head towards the back door I remember seeing a dog door." Jade said. They all nodded. " be careful" beck said to jade giving her a lick on the forehead. They split up.

* * *

**Upstairs again**

The lady stepped out of the room after putting the dome back over the dead body so bugs don't get on it. The 4 went upstairs and started searching the hallway. Cat found the lab room and opened the door. They walked inside. Jade went over to the computer with cat they were looking at this page that had some sort of flower on it.

Robbie flew up on to the counter he gasped. " um tori." Said Robbie looking at the dead body in the dome. " yea Robbie find anything?" tori asked. " I found Trina." He said. Tori's eyes widen she jumped on to a large chair and looked on to the counter. "s-s-shes dead!" tori exclaimed devastated.

Cat's ears perked up again. " we got to go I hear her coming back!" the others nodded. Tori grabbed cat and ran towards the door while Robbie flew. Jade paused for a moment staring at the screen. Robbie flew back fast " jade come on we have to go!" then flew back out. Jade got up and walked towards the door.

She saw a red button In a case with the words self destruct above it near an open window. She smirked and went to the window and waited for the others to get outside. She spotted André and beck waiting.

**Downstairs. And outside**

* * *

The tori was running fast while holding cat. Robbie flying fast behind. They thought jade was behind them. " how did you get out!" the lady spotted them. She started to chase them. They made it outside while the woman was still chasing them. André and beck spotted them. They nodded at them and they all ran towards the fence jumping over it while Robbie flew over it. They ran a bit far off close by some trees that led into a big forest. They all stopped after running a bit far panting. Then beck asked "where's jade and Trina?" tori dropped cat. " when we found Trina she was dead." Beck and Andre's eyes widened "and jade she should be right behind us because we did all ran out of the house together and she has smaller legs." Tori said.

Robbie looked a bit nervous. " well she wasn't exactly behind us." Robbie said. They all looked at him. " what do you mean." Beck asked angrily. " when we made it down the stairs before we were seen I flew back up because I noticed jade wasn't with us and I found her by a computer staring at the screen." Robbie said.

All of a sudden there was an explosion coming from the direction of the house. Their eyes all widened they started to walk towards the noise. When they found the place where the house was it was a pile of rubble with smoke coming from it. Beck started to walk forward. " JADE!" he yelled extremely worried.

André went in front of him stopping him from walking any closer to the rubble. Beck shouted " get out of my way!" Andre shook his head no and pointed towards where the woman was stirring. He then nudged beck back towards the forest. They went back into the forest. They found a spot to settle down for the night " she can't be dead!" cat yelled angrily looking as if she is about to cry.

"cat its pretty obvious she's dead you saw that pile of rubble. Right beck you believe she's dead?" Tori said. André looked at tori disapprovingly. " she's not dead!" beck shouted angrily. They started fighting for a while.

They heard rustling in the trees. They stopped and went silent. " someone is watching us!" Robbie said. "thank you captain obvious." André said. They went low to the ground. Something jumped out of the trees. It said " there you guys are!." They noticed who it was . " jade!" beck ran towards her knocking her over. He was wagging his tail allot and licking her head. " jade! How are you alive we heard the explosion and you were not with us and the rubble!" tori asking questions. " ugh! Stop sticking your nose into other people's business vega." Said jade. " but seriously jadey how are you alive!" asked cat. "well I pressed this red button that was labeled self destruct then I jumped out of a window and went the other way towards the front then jumped over a neighbors fence and climbed a tree and here I am!" explained jade. " why did you press the button?" asked Andre. " 1 word revenge!" said jade. " so where to now?" Asked Robbie. " the sierra mountains at the border of california." Said jade. " why?" asked beck. " we can find the thing to help us get back to normal there." Said jade.

* * *

**Two chapters in 1 day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own victorious**

**Quick a/n :I'm posting chapter 5 today instead of tomorrow since im going somewhere tomorrow and I don't know how long I will be gone for but as soon as I get home tomorrow im starting on chapter 6.**

* * *

The gang was still resting in the same spot. Tori was all depressed because her big sister was dead. André was eating some blueberries he found in a bush not so far away. Robbie and jade were trying to figure out which way was towards the sierra mountains up in a tree. Beck was staring at jade from the ground keeping an eye on her, and cat was napping.

" I think it's that way" Robbie pointed towards the ocean without knowing it. " no it's that way" she pointed the opposite way that leads deep into forest. " fine we'll go that way." Said Robbie. jade stated to climb down the tree while Robbie just landed on the ground.

" so which way we heading?" asked André. "that way." Jade pointed with her tail while she just made it down. " so should someone wake cat?" asked tori still depressed. "I will." Said Robbie. Robbie flew over to where cat was sleeping. Robbie nudged cat awake. " huh?" cat said while yawning. " cat were gonna get going come on." Said jade from where she was standing.

Cat nodded and got up. " k I suggest we go in buddies." Said tori. " how many?" asked beck. " well I was thinking 2 groups of buddies." Replied tori. Beck nodded. " k so the groups are me André, and Robbie. and group 2 is cat, beck, & jade. " said tori. Everyone nodded. "come on everyone." Said beck leading the way into the deep forest. After a couple of hours of traveling they came across a river and decided to stop there and rest.

"im so hungry!" complained tori. " me too." Said cat agreeing. " see I told you guys should have eaten some of those blueberries while you had the chance." Said André. jade got up and went over to the river. " jade where you going?" asked beck. " to the river over here." Said jade.

Walking on to a sturdy log even though the water is shallow. " jade get off of that." Said beck walking over. "calm down beck nothing is gonna happen." Said jade. " but something could happen jade I nearly lost you twice!" said beck looking down sadly. " I don't want to lose you jade." Jade walked off the log. " you're not gonna lose me beck." Said jade nuzzling into his chest.

" hey jade do you know anything about fishing? Ya know since you're a cat?." Asked Andre. jade glared at him. " come on jade were starving!" whined tori. " fine ill try." Said jade walking back on to the log and leaning down o nto it watching the water. she spotted something moving fast in the water beneath her. She took her paw and spread out her claws getting ready to strike. She swatted at the fish hitting it making it fly into the air. She smacked the fish on to dry land with her tail.

The others were impressed. Jade swatted a two more fish on land for two others. Cat and Robbie looked around a bit for food they could eat they ended up finding a raspberry bush for cat and Robbie just ate some bugs. Beck, Andre, and tori started digging into their fish.

A specific fish caught jades eye. Jade tried swatting at the fish but she missed and fell into the shallow water. beck looked over to where jade was. He then noticed jade chasing a fish in the water. jade finally caught the fish getting out of the water. she walked over to beck and laid down in the grass next to him. Jade started picking at the fish with her teeth tearing it apart.

Cat and Robbie went back over to the gang and sat down. They started hearing a noise coming from the forest. They all stood up. A bear appeared coming out of the forest. "what's a bear doing in California?" asked André. the bear approached them slowly as if it was hunting them. " I don't know but run!" said beck.

He nudged jade towards the river. Tori picked up cat and quickly ran through the shallow water. " head towards those trees up ahead!" shouted jade. The others nodded. The bear was chasing them. Once they made it towards the trees jade climbed up one and went on a branch waiting to pounce on the bear's back. " hide!" whispered shouted jade from the branch. Tori and cat hid in a bush. Robbie flew up high into a tree. André found some reddish-brown rocks that he could blend in with and beck stayed out in the open waiting for it to come while growling. The bear was getting closer it spotted beck and started moving slowly towards him. Once it made it under the branch jade pounced on him clawing his back and biting him . it made the bear stand up on hind legs and roar.

Beck took that as his cue. Beck lunged towards the bear's neck gripping it in his teeth and biting hard down on it. André came out of his hiding spot doing the same thing as beck. The 3 started biting harder. The bear started falling. Jade quickly jumped off his back and moved away. The bear landed on the ground.

The boys let go of their grip on the bear. Blood came out of the bear's neck it was dead. " ew" said cat coming out of the bush. " cool. " said jade. Tori and André looked at jade then took a step back. " still why was there a brown bear in California." Said André. " well it could have been a zoo bear that escaped." Said tori. They all nodded. It started getting dark.

" We should find a safe spot to sleep for the night." Said Robbie . "Well the river was safe at first then an angry bear attacked us." Said jade. "come on we should find shelter it looks like its going to rain." Said beck. They started walking again. They eventually found a cave. Beck and André checked inside to make sure there's no wild animals in it. " its safe" said André while laying down. The other 4 walked in. jade went over to beck and curled up into his chest falling asleep immediately. Beck smiled and nuzzled her then passed out wrapping his tail around her. Cat went to sleep by tori since tori is a bit fluffy to keep warm. Robbie slept near André to keep warm. After a while it started pouring hard out there. Most of them worried in their sleep about what dangers could come next in the wilderness.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

It was raining pretty hard while they were sleeping. Jade rolled over in her sleep. The sound of thunder can be heard outside. A flash of lightning struck near the cave they were in. cat immediately woke up from the lightning. She kept on saying she was under her bed. Cat hopped over to jade & beck.

She shook jade awake. "pst jadey." Whispered cat trying not to wake beck up. " what is it now cat" jade grumbled in her sleep. " I can't sleep" said cat still whispering. " well what do you want me to do?" jade asked with her eyes still closed. " can I sleep next to you?" she asked.

Jade groaned and got up from her cozy sleeping spot next to beck. She moved a bit deeper into the cave. Jade laid down on her side leaving a spot for cat to curl up next to her. Cat hopped over to jade curling up next to her. Jade wrapped her tail around cat to help keep her warm.

**The morning.**

* * *

Beck woke up feeling a breeze. He looked to where jade was supposed to be asleep next to him. He noticed she wasn't where she was when he fell asleep. He looked around noticing her a bit further away. Beck got up and walked towards the cave entrance. He gasped of what he saw. There were huge puddles that were kind of deep around the cave. A couple of tree trunks were under water. some bushes were completely underwater. he looked back into the cave. " everyone wake up." He said. " beck why u disturbing are sleep." andré mumbled slowly waking up. Robbie woke up from andré moving. Tori woke up next " huh where's cat?" asked tori looking around while getting up.

" I think she ditched you while you were sleeping." Said andré noticing cat and jade cuddled up together. Beck walked over to them. He licked jade's head waking her up. Jade yawned then blinked her eyes tiredly. " so sleepy head why are you over here?" asked beck. " cat woke me up *yawn* in the night saying she was scare from the lightning outside *yawn* and asked if she could sleep with me*yawn*" said jade. Beck nodded understanding. " cat wake * yawn* up" said jade nudging cat awake. " what is *yawn* it jadey?" cat asked also tired. " I don't know ask 1 of them"

she pointed to the others. " there's been a problem outside" said beck. " what happened?" asked Robbie. " apparently it rained so hard and so much last night that were gonna have to go through a bunch of huge puddles." Said beck. " so what its just a few tiny puddles." Said tori. André walked over to the entrance. " whoa" said andre. " what?" asked tori walking over. She gasped. " that looks more like a flash flood happened last night!" said tori. " another problem the water is two deep for jade and cat to cross since there smaller than us, and Robbie could just fly over." Said beck. " well we'll just find another way across for us." Said jade. " she stood up and walked towards the cave entrance. She looked around outside and saw some fallen trees. " we'll walk on those." Said jade pointing to the trees that fell over.

Beck and the others walked over. " alright come on guys let's get moving." Said andre getting into the water tori following. jade and cat ran up the fallen tree. Beck got into the water next walking around in it. It was up to beck's chest, Andre's neck so he had to doggie paddle every so often, and the water was close to tori's neck. Cat and jade were doing just fine on the fallen trees and rocks.

The two girls once they made it to the stump of the tree where it had snapped they started jumping on some rocks they found. Cat was ahead of jade by about 2 rocks. " careful jadey the next 1 is slippery." Said cat. " cat nothing is gonna happen." Said jade jumping to the next rock. She slipped on it a bit and her back side fell in the water. jade was struggling while pulling herself up trying to grip her claws on the rock.

Beck noticed jade's struggling and walked over to her and nudged her on to the rock. " I didn't need your help" said jade. Beck rolled his eyes. They kept making their way across the water. till they made it across the 3 dogs immediately shook them selves dry. They started walking again, Robbie perched on Andre's back till they came across a raging water fall. Their eyes widen.

**With the lady and Adam.**

* * *

After the explosion adam came back his eyes widen shocked about what happened to his home. He looked around and spotted the woman. He ran towards her. " Natasha are you alright? What happened?!" he asked. " those kids happened they escaped and blew up our home!" she screamed. " we need to find them!" she screamed again. he sighed then tried to calm the lady.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own victorious**

**I type fast.**

* * *

The 3 dogs stood out in front of the others growling loudly and showing their teeth. Across the river were 3 timber wolves that were also looking at them showing their teeth as well but they were mainly eyeing cat, jade, and Robbie. the wolf in the middle licked his lips drooling while eyeing the 3 shorter ones.

" well boys looks like we found us some lunch!" the middle one said. " yea but it looks like its been claimed." The one to the right said. " well we'll just half to steal it you two attack while I go after the food!" it snapped at it. " run!" beck snapped towards jade and cat while Robbie flew up really high. Cat and jade started running.

The wolves jumped on some rocks across the water falls. one lunged at beck . the other jumped in front of André and tori stopping them from getting pass. The boss wolf just ran straight pass them after the girls. Robbie flew after them to keep an eye on them.

* * *

" what do we do now jadey!" cat yelled while running ahead of jade. " just keep running!" she shouted. They ran under a log with the wolf chasing them. The wolf got stuck under the log. The girls kept running while the wolf was freeing himself. Continuing after them.

* * *

**Back with the others.**

The wolf attacking beck lunged at him again. Beck managed to catch the wolf by the neck pinning him down . beck mumbled something while holding the wolf in his jaw. Beck released the wolf. The wolf ran off. Beck ran towards the way the girls took. He ran right past tori and Andre. beck jumped over the wolf and bolted after the girls to help

* * *

**with the girls**.

Cat managed to find a hole to hide in under a bush. Jade quickly ran up a tree. The wolf caught up to them and started sniffing around the area. " come out come out where ever you are lunch!" he said he spotted the hole in the ground and started walking over to it.

Jade jumped off a branch pouncing at the wolf's back. It bucked around a bit and slammed its back into a tree causing jade to let go. He got up and growled at jade and cornered her. Jade flatten her ears and hissed. They started fighting.

* * *

About a mile away beck was still running towards them. Beck slid to a stop. He perked his ears up. He listened very carefully he heard fighting. He ran towards the noise.

Jade swatted the wolf's eye causing him to back off a bit. " you're not so bad at fighting for a feline" he said. " thanks." She said not really caring. " I'm Aykut." He said. " jade." She said back. " so what's a bunch of you house pets doing in my forest." " well were not really animals." She said. " you're not?" he asked curiously.

She explained everything that's happened so far. Cat came out of her hiding spot and went to stand behind jade. " oh and this is cat, cat this is Aykut." Said jade. Robbie flew down also " hiiiiii" said cat waving her paw. "and this is Robbie." cat said they talked for a bit. They heard running. " jade!" they heard beck calling. " well we better get going." She said standing up. Aykut nodded. " well good luck on your journey." He said getting up. He ran off.

Beck finally caught up to the two "there you are!" he said. Are you all alright?" he asked. He licked jade on the forehead. "yea now come on let's get back to the others." Said jade. The 3 nodded and ran back towards the river.

* * *

The wolf that tori and Andre were fighting was now gone. The gang stared at the waterfall for a moment. " well what do we do now. I mean we can't get across here." Said tori. " well we could jump across the rocks like the wolves did." Said jade. The others shook their heads no "we should travel upstream see if it the water gets if the water current calmer." Said beck. They started heading down stream. The eventually found water that was calm and partly shallow.

" well come on guys." Said Robbie on the other side or the river waiting. " were coming." Said tori. She ran into the water and started swimming across. " ill help you cat." Said andre lifting her up and getting into the water keeping his head above water. " jade come on its not that deep." Said beck walking into the water. jade slowly followed. Tori ran back into the water splashing around. "vega stop!" said jade as she was getting in to the water shivering . " no you know you can take the logs over there." Tori pointed to some logs that went across the river from side to side there was some moss the log looked kind of unstable. Beck and jade shook their heads no. beck helped jade across the river.

They started to run through the forest again. The sun started setting. They found a couple of fallen trees and curled up near them. Tori , andre, cat, and Robbie all curled up to each other closely since it was freezing. Beck and jade curled up a couple of feet further. They all fell asleep

* * *

**With the two humans.**

"ugh how far could they have gone!" yelled Natasha. " well its been 3 days!" they could be miles away by now and we don't even know which direction they went in!" yelled Adam. ** " **well you better figure it out!" Natasha yelled back. " you know what Natasha im done listing to you so you want to know why!" he yelled. She nodded. " because you never treat me with respect when ever I do something nice for you, you take it the wrong way! And stuff you're a crazy person, and im done so why not you get 1 of your goons that you used before that you obviously used one to cheat on with me so as of now Natasha were getting a divorce" he yelled and then he left. Natasha quickly called the two thug guys for help. Not even caring that she just lost her husband.

* * *

**I decided to write more for today since the chapter I posted a couple of hours ago was to short for me so I wrote chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

In the morning the divorce papers were finished. The thug guys walked up to Natasha. " so what are we doing?" one of them asked. " you two are going to retract down the animal brats. And im lending you this equipment." She said tossing bags. " Josh catch." She said. Josh held out a free hand. She threw some car keys at him for a large jeep with room in the back. Josh grinned. They then loaded up the jeep with supplies and stuff the got in and sped off.

**Back with the gang.**

* * *

Every one was awake but jade. They were walking once again. Jade was slung over beck's back sleeping since they couldn't get her to wake up. Andre's stomach growled loudly. " ugh so hungry haven't eaten since we were eating fish before that bear showed up." Said Andre. " hey Robbie." said tori. " Robbie flew towards tori. " yea tori?" he asked. " can you fly around and look for food while we wait here ?" she asked. Robbie nodded and took off into the air.

Robbie flew back down a couple of minutes later. " find any food?" asked andre. " I found a berry bush and a freeway." He said. " well forget about the freeway for a moment and lead us to the food!" said tori. Robbie nodded then started walking towards the direction.

They made it to the bush a couple of minutes later. The bush had blueberries on it. André ran towards the bush and started eating. They were all eating pretty fast except jade who was still sleeping.

While they were eating they heard a yawn. Beck looked on his side where jade's head was. " morning sleepy head." He said and then nuzzled her face. Jade mumbled something quietly. She nuzzled him back then jumped off his back. She stretched. "where are we?" she asked. "in a field eating blueberries." André said with his mouth full of berries.

Jade walked around to the other side of the berry bush. She spotted a small pawn with some fish in it. She ran towards it. She stood right at the edge of the pond. She spotted a fish coming near the edge. She swatted it catching it.

She wandered back over to the gang with the small fish in her mouth. The others looked at her. She laid down next to beck. She started eating some of the fish.

" where you get the fish?" andre asked. "theres pond over there." She said. "can I have some of that?" andre asked. Jade glared and said "No ." Beck snuck a bite of hers. She didn't mind him taking a bite. Once she finished the fish she caught some for beck, andre, and tori. While those 3 ate the other 3 got a head start in walking.

* * *

"So where we going?" cat asked Robbie. " well I saw a freeway around here so I suggest we go that way." He pointed towards the right. " hold on wait here." Jade said. She walked over towards a tree and started climbing. She climbed to the top and looked around. She spotted the freeway then climbed down.

" yep were going to the right." She said heading that way. Cat and Robbie followed. " hey shouldn't we be waiting for the others?" Robbie asked. " their dogs they can track us and we left paw prints."  
said jade.

* * *

**Back with the others. **

" hey where's cat and Robbie?" tori asked. " and jade?" beck asked too. " well they couldn't have gone to far could they?" Andre asked. " I think we should head that way." Tori said pointing in a direction. " what makes you think they went that way?" Andre asked. " well theres paw prints and it smells like red cupcakes and coffee." Tori said sniffing the paw prints.

" come on we better catch up to them." Said beck running that way. The other two followed.

**Back with jade, cat, and Robbie.**

* * *

" I think the free way is just up that hill." Said jade. The sounds of cars can be heard. " ill check." Said Robbie flying up the hill. He landed on a ledge that goes slightly down hill that's covered in rocks of different sizes. He looked down and saw the freeway down saw cars, trucks, and semis driving by. He yelled back to his 2 friends to come on up.

Cat and jade started climbing up the hill. They slid on to the ledge where Robbie was and looked down. " hey Robbie can you go find beck and the others?" jade asked. Robbie nodded and flew up to go and search.

" come on cat lets find a way down." Said jade. Cat hopped onto a rock. The rock wasn't very stable and started to fall down the steep hill towards the freeway with cat on it she screamed. "JADEY HELP!" "what is it now cat!" jade snapped. jade turned around and saw her friend sliding into the middle of a lane of the freeway. A semi truck was coming towards her

"CAT! STAY DOWN AND GO BEHIND THE ROCK DON'T WORRY IM COMING TO SAVE YOU!" jade screamed. Jade started to climb down the steep hill after cat.  
back with Robbie searching. Robbie eventually spotted them.

* * *

"there you are." Said tori. " we been looking for you guys." Said Andre. " where's the girls?" asked beck. We went towards the freeway there up the hill over there. He pointed towards the hill. They heard cat's scream. Then they heard jade scream something. " come on!" beck shouted running up the hill fast. The others followed. They saw cat in the middle of a lane of the freeway. " where's jade?" asked beck panicking. " down there!" Andre pointed towards jade who was almost to the freeway. Beck saw her. Jade was running faster now. They saw a semi truck coming towards cat. The truck had big thick wheels that could easily flatten the rock and cat.

Jade jumped in front of the semi and grabbed cat by the neck quickly jumping into the next lane. Jade ran across the freeway lanes holding cat in her jaws it was hard for her to run with cat because she's short and isn't as strong as the dogs. Beck screamed jades name trying to get down there to help. André and tori held him back.

"beck calm down we can get to them from over there." He pointed to a bridge that went over a large river that probably came from the waterfall. Beck nodded. They started to run down a path that went down towards the freeway. Beck ran the fastest.

They made it under the bridge and ran to the other side of the freeway. Jade and cat were almost to the other side. Now dodging cars going the opposite direction. The others were running fast towards them now on the other side. Jade got extremely tired and managed to fling cat across the last lane where the others are tori caught her and ran under the bridge with Andre. She fell over at the last inch of the lane. A car came speeding down the road and ran over her tail. She screamed in the pain. Beck quickly grabbed her by the neck and pulled her off the road. He ran towards the bridge while holding jade in his mouth.

Once he got under the bridge he set jade down. " what were you guys thinking going off like that you could have died!" tori yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

The gang was still under the bridge. André was swimming in the river. Tori was waiting for her answer still. Cat was wrapping a clean piece of cloth they found around her tail. Beck was laying down beside her. Cat tied the cloth nice and tight so it didn't get loose or caught on anything.

Beck got up for a couple of minutes to get a drink of water. " are you to gonna answer me?" tori asked. Jade shook her head. Cat just focused on jade's tail. " why did you to leave answer me now." Tori said. " no mom." Jade said the word mom sarcastic. " well then what about you? Why were you playing in the middle of the street!" tori asked cat. " leave her out of this! It wasn't her fault of what happened. she didn't have a choice to end up in the middle of the road she fell!" jade snapped. " jade im pretty sure you pushed her then." They continued to fight after a while.

Beck was listening to them fight for a while from the river. When he turned around he noticed cat at the bridge of tears and jade gone. He looked around and saw jade nowhere near them. He walked over to them fast. " where's jade? and Why's cat crying?." He asked. " jadey left!" cat said sadly. " what! why did she leave!?" he asked fast. " we don't need her." Tori said. " yes we do!" cat snapped. " no we don't! cat she's mean because of her you were almost killed by a truck." Tori snapped back. " no she saved my life!"cat yelled. " cat who's you best friend me or jade, who's always been there for you, who stood up for you when you were being picked on in detention? huh" tori asked. " jade's my best friend " said cat. Tori gasped. "cat jade can't be you best friend." Yelled tori. " tori jadey has been my best friend since we were babies are parents said ." Cat shouted angrily. " cat I doubt that's real and I bet jade told your parents to say that before you were born ." Said tori. " tori how could she of told them to say that to me if she was alive yet!" cat shouted. "you know nothing about jadey or me" "well I know a couple of things about her. Shes rude, shes mean, and she has no taste in clothes. And I know you're a dim-witted red-head!" Tori shouted but instantly regretted what she said to cat. Cat stormed off angrily and hurt.

Beck went to go tell andre what happened. " what?" andre asked. " tori and jade got into a fight and jade left!" said beck. " well we should ask Robbie to search the sky for her." Said andre. beck nodded at him then andre got out of the water and went to tori was. " where's cat now?" asked andre. " she ran off too. After her suppose best friend!" said tori slightly angry. "tori what did you do!" andre asked. " I don't want to talk about it," she said.

" so do you think you could find her?" beck asked Robbie. " maybe just give me a bit to stretch my wings. Said Robbie. Robbie started stretching. " k im gonna go search for her." Said Robbie. beck walked back to where tori and Andre were. " where's cat?" asked beck. "she and tori got into a fight and cat ran off after jade." Said Andre. " how long have cat and jade been friends?" tori asked.

"well I met them in kindergarten." Said Andre. "they wouldn't talk to anyone but each other and the teacher the first couple of days. I asked some kids that went to the same pre K as them and they said its how they acted the first day of pre K too," Said Andre. about an hour later Robbie flew back. " any luck," asked beck. " nope she's long gone." Said Robbie. " so is cat, then I guess" said Andre.

**With jade and cat.**

* * *

Jade has been walking alone for a while unknown she's being followed by cat. " jadey?" she heard someone calling for her. " cat?" she asked. A couple of minutes later she was tackled by cat. " cat what are you doing here?" asked jade. " im coming with you." Said cat. " why?" said jade. " because tori and I started fighting after you left and she call me a name. so can I come with you" said cat. Jade just nodded. The two girls started walking towards the mountains by their selves they came across a small empty cave. It was starting to get dark now and stormy now.

"come on cat." Jade said walking into the cave. Cat followed her in. jade laid down. Cat laid down next to her to keep warm.

**With the others.**

* * *

" we should find higher ground for the night." Said andre seeing the storm clouds while the sun was setting. The others nodded. They swam across the river and started running up a path leading to a town. They found an old abandon house for the night. Tori, andre, and Robbie curled up next to each other. Beck slept in the corner worried about jade.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

**With tori, andre, beck, and Robbie.**

Its been two days since jade and cat ran off. The 4 were running across a park on the other side of the town they found the day jade and cat left. Beck was extremely worried for jade. Tori was upset with herself for making them leave. André was thinking about his grandma and Robbie was missing cat, and rex. " hey theirs a map over their." Said Robbie he flew towards a map that was close to some bathrooms.

The others went over. " so how close are we?" asked andre. " were not that far from it." Said Robbie reading the map. " we should keep going in the direction we were heading and we should reach them so for now we should rest up, "said Robbie. The others nodded. " Do you think we'll ever see them again?" asked tori. " i hope so," said beck laying down next to a tree.

* * *

**With Cat and Jade.**

The girls made it over the mountain they were on and now in a field a miles away from the town the others are in. jade's tail still hurt allot but the girls were doing pretty well alone. Jade and cat were still angry with tori. " so how much longer till we can see the sierra mountains." Cat asked. "I'm not sure but I think it won't be that longer till we can see them I'm guessing a couple more mountains and trees and well be able to see snow," said jade jumping onto a log nearby. Cat nodded. " do you think we'll ever see them again?" cat asked sadly . " im sure we will," said jade reassuring her best friend. " I miss my brother." said cat. " cat we'll be back to normal in no time." Said jade comforting her. Cats face lightened up. " really?" she asked. Jade nodded. " now come on then!" cat said to the younger girl. Jade nodded again. The two started running next to each other towards some trees ahead.

* * *

**With the two thugs.**

They just made it over the bridge near where the gang split up. " hey there's paw prints over there!" the one in the passenger seat pointed out. The paw prints led up a path into the town. The driver pulled into another lane then drove on to the exit for the freeway that led into the town. The sun was starting to set. They pulled over at a motel and rented a room. Once it was morning they checked out of their motel and started searching for them. " excuse me miss? Have you seen 3 dogs, a bird, a cat, and a bunny?" one of the guys asked a girl. " well I saw some dogs at the park." She said. " do you know the breeds?" he asked. " the breeds were a husky, a lab, and a german Shepard" she said. " those are the dogs were looking for. how do you get to the park?" he said. The lady told him the directions. He thanked her then got back into the car.

They drove towards the park.

* * *

**With beck, andre, tori, and Robbie.**

They were just waking up from where they were sleeping in the park. Beck got up and went to get a drink from the fountain. " hey guys we better get moving." Said tori getting up. The boys nodded. They started walking towards the exit of the park. André stopped walking and started sniffing the air. Robbie noticed. " andre why did you stop walking." He asked. " oh sorry I thought I smelt something familiar." He said he started walking again.

The thugs spotted them and started slowly approaching them in their jeep. The guy in the passenger seat moved around and took out a large fishing net. He got ready to throw it on them. André stopped walking again and looked behind them. He saw them. " run!" he barked towards his friends. Beck, Robbie and tori turned their heads around. Their eyes widened and the 4 of them started running around the town to lose them.

* * *

**With cat and jade**

They were still walking through the trees. " c'mon cat were almost to the next mountain to climb over." Said jade. " one time my brother wa- ," "NO." jade cut her off. Once they made it to the mountain there were a couple of paths 1 that went around the mountain that hade a deep abyss next to it another that went over the mountain and a hole for cars. They took the one over the mountain.

* * *

**Sorry I forgot to write yesterday**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

**With Beck and Robbie**

The 4 were split up into two groups to make it easier to lose the 2 guys. Beck was running down an ally that was near the field the girls crossed through the other day. Robbie was following from the air Beck. Josh was close behind them chasing them with a net. Beck rammed into some trash cans while running causing them to hit Josh making him fall down. He spotted the field and looked at Robbie who looked back at him. He nodded and continue to focused on where he's going. Beck started running faster. He jumped over a bush that was at the end of the alleyway then tumbled down a small hill at first. He walked over to a log and hid behind it. Robbie hid inside of the log.

* * *

**With Tori and André.**

They were running down the sidewalk. The two did their best in dodging people. The other thug was struggling to get through the crowd of people. The two dogs ran across the street. They were running down the street that led out of the town. The thug was about to grab 1 of them by the neck when he bumped into a large guy. The guy got angry and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started pounding him with his fist. Tori and André ran out of the town and spotted the field where the other 2 were they went over to them quickly.

**With Jade and Cat.**

" are we at the top yet?" " no! now stop asking that you've been asking since we started climbing the mountain!" jade snapped. They climbed to a spot where there was an entrance to a very dark cave. " hmm lets see if this cave leads anywhere." said jade, going into the cave. " ok ill wait for you out here." Said cat slightly scared.

She looked the other way that had a view of the town, the field, and the small pond. She spotted a couple of things moving through the tall grass of the field. She hid behind a large rock that was next to her.

* * *

**With Tori, André, Robbie, and Beck **

Tori and André walked up to the two boys. " so im guessing you lost the guy who was chasing you?" André asked. " yup." Said beck. " hey Robbie can you fly up the mountain to see ways to get over?" asked tori. Robbie nodded and flapped his wings. As Robbie was flying up the mountain he spotted something pink behind a rock. He flew a bit closer and gasped. " Cat!" he shouted. The pink thing looked up and stared at the bird. He landed on the rock. " Robbie?" she asked. Robbie nodded. Cat jumped and hugged Robbie. " where's Jade?" he asked. " in there." She said and pointed to the cave. " well wait here I got to check in with the others." He said. Cat gave him another hug before he flew down.

Back down the mountain. " hey who's he talking to?" André asked. " not sure." Said beck. Robbie flew down to them and landed on the log. " hey who were you talking to?" tori asked. " I was talking to cat." He said. " Cat?" the 3 said at once. Robbie nodded. " she's up the mountain waiting for jade to come back." He said. Beck got up from where he was sitting when he heard the name jade. " so cat actually caught up to jade?" asked tori. He nodded. " she said she was in a cave."

They heard the sounds of a jeep coming. Beck looked towards the road. "its them!" he said. The 4 started running towards the trees. They ran through the trees fast. They found the 3 paths. Beck ran down the small side path that had an abyss next it while Robbie followed. Tori and André went back to the small woods and hid in some mud.

**In the cave.**

* * *

She was not that deep in the cave. She looked up and saw a small hole she could fit through at the top. While she was walking she bumped into a pile of bones. She stared at the bones.

"cool" she said to herself. she stepped over the bones. A twig snapped. Jade perked her ears up and looked around. Her claws came out ready to attack. A growl could be heard inside the cave. There was a large mountain lion staring at jade. It roared in her face. she groaned and said " why does nature hate us."

* * *

Outside the cave cat heard the roar. She started climbing again to look for the others from up high. Instead of spotting her friends that were near she spotted a jeep with the thugs in it one with bandages on him going through the tunnel under the mountain.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

**In the cave with jade.**

The mountain lion swiped at paw at jade missing though. Jade kept dodging the attacks. She slipped under the mountain lion running over to a wall that had some rocks sticking out. She started climbing up them to get to the hole at the top. The mountain lion followed her every move with its eyes. The mountain lion got into a pounce position ready to strike. Jade was almost to the top. The mountain lion pounced once again missing causing it to bash its head onto the rocks. Jade slipped a little she struggled to get higher with her tail injury. She kicked some rocks at the mountain lion. It growled angrily. It stood up and pounced at it again. It hit jade's side and bit the back of jade's neck then fell back. Jade climbed through the hole panting. She pushed a large rock onto the hole stopping it from following that way.

* * *

**with Cat**

Cat was still running up the mountain she crashed into jade. " Jadey!" she shouted while rubbing her head. "ugh what Cat?" she groaned. " I saw Robbie! and what was that roar noise!" she said. " there was a mountain lion in there."said jade. Cat gasped . " wait you said you saw Robbie?" jade asked. Cat nodded. " he was in the field we came from." She said. " Jadey your bleeding!" cat exclaimed. " cool." Said Jade looking at the small drops of blood dripping out of her.

The thugs drove through the tunnel and pulled over near the abyss where a wooden fence was. Josh parked the car. The other guy grabbed a net. He got out of the car with the net and waited at the corner up against the mountain with the net.

Beck was running faster on the small path. " Robbie can you give me a view from up high." He asked. Robbie flew up higher. He spotted the thug's sleeve. " there's a guy up ahead." He shouted. Beck nodded. Robbie turned his head while flying he saw jade and cat on the top.

Cat waved while jade turned her head the other way. She spotted the thug easily from up high. " hey Jadey beck's down there." said cat. Jade walked towards cat was. She saw beck running right towards the guy with the net.

Jade started running down the mountain where the guy was with her claws still out. Cat followed jade when she heard a noise coming from inside the cave.

As beck was running he saw the net starting to stick out. Just when he was about to run into to it the net dropped to the ground. He made it around the corner. He stopped to see was made him fall. Jade was on top of the guy scratching his face. Cat slid down the mountain landing on the guy's nuts. She quickly jumped off. Jade stopped clawing the man. Jade walked up to beck. They nuzzled each other.

Josh got out of the car with a rope. He slowly approached beck and jade from behind. He started waving it around like a lasso. A loud roar came from the top of the mountain. He stopped and looked towards the top. The mountain lion was there.

The mountain lion looked at jade and growled. "I guess it's still angry at me." She said. Beck looked at jade confused. The mountain lion slid down the hill. It pounced at beck and jade. Beck and jade quickly jumped to the side. It slammed into Josh causing them to fall over the edge of the abyss. A large splash sound came from the abyss. The 4 looked over the cliff. There was a raging river and sharp rocks that no one could survive. On one of the pointed rocks was a body, it was Josh's body he was dead. The mountain lion was in the river thrashing around.

"cool." Said Jade. Beck rolled his eyes. A groan was heard. " what do we do with him." Asked Robbie pointing towards the other guy. "hmm throw him over." said Jade. Beck rolled him off the perked her ears. " I hear something running." Said Cat. Jade went toward the mountain and climbed up a bit then looked over to see what was coming.

" it's just André and Vega." Said jade jumping down then wincing cause of her side. " are you alright?" asked beck concern. " does it look like im ok." Snapped jade. " no." said cat. Beck walked over to jade and looked at her side 3 deep dark red scratches were dripping blood, they were kind of hard to see though since because of her fur. " jade what happened?" he shouted. " that mountain lion is what happened." She snapped. Tori and André made it around the corner.

" jade, cat?" tori said. Jade turned her head. Tori walked over to jade and hugged her. " vega let go!." Jade said wincing in pain. " im so sorry jade." She said apologizing still hugging her. " vega I don't need your pity now I'm serious let go!" jade snapped the pain was getting worse. " jade why do you have to be so rude im just apologizing to you, you should accept the apology and hug." She said. she squeezed jade tighter. " Tori let her go!" shouted cat. Tori let jade go.

Tori looked at her paw and noticed it was covered in blood. She screamed very loudly. " vega stop screaming your giving me a headache." Jade snapped. "why is their blood?" she asked. " jades injured, that's why she wanted you to stop hugging her!" cat snapped. Tori looked at jade's side and saw the scratches. "how did that happened." She asked? " if you were here sooner you would have known." She said.

Cat and Robbie went over to the jeep check for cloth or a first aid kit. They found a piece of cloth and went back to the others. cat took the cloth and tied it around jade. she winced as Cat pulled it tightly.

"thank you cat." Said jade. She started walking away from the others. " cat you coming or staying with them." She asked. " you're not staying?" asked André. " just because we ran into each other doesn't mean im joining you guys again." Said jade. Cat followed Jade. " Jade please come back." Said beck. " no" she snapped. " jade." Said beck. " fine but Vega has to stay away from me" She said walking back to beck. Cat walked back over too but stopped half way. " what is it cat?" asked Robbie. " snow!" she shouted and ran towards a pile ahead was large mountains with snow all over them. " those are the sierra mountains!" shouted Robbie.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own victorious. **

**A/N:Sorry it took so long I've been distracted by minecraft I built a house and went into a forest and now I can't find it I also lost a tower of dynamite that was near lava so I'm searching for either 1 of them mainly the tower of dynamite cause that was in the middle of a lava pit with a horse and 7 wolves.**

* * *

The gang was resting in a den that they found. André was guarding the entrance. Jade was resting curled up next to beck. Beck was making sure jade didn't get up and move around cause he found some more deep cut marks on her. Cat was playing with her ears. Robbie was perched on a root that was sticking out of the wall, and tori was a couple of feet away from the den looking for food.

Robbie started heading towards the entrance. He flew out of the den heading for the sky. While he was flying around a helicopter was approaching. Robbie looked towards the chopper and gasped at who he saw in it. Natasha was in the chopper heading towards the mountains. He quickly chirped loudly towards the other and bolted towards the den.

"what's wrong?" tori asked walking into the den. "I saw her!" Robbie shouted. "Saw who?" asked beck. "The lady who killed Trina and nearly drowned jade." He yelled. "Oh," said Andre eyes widening.

Jade started to wake up. She yawned and asked " whats with the yelling?". " the lady who tried to drown you was heading towards the mountains," said cat bringing a leaf with some water on it to her. Jade drank the water then started to get up. " jade lay down." Said beck. " no," she said walking slowly towards the entrance.

" jade where are you going?" asked beck getting up and walking towards her. " to deal with this chick." She said. " no jade you're not your injured and staying here." Said beck firmly nudging her back over to where she was laying down. Jade rolled her eyes and laid back down. "fine," she huffed angrily. " so when are we leaving this den?" jade asked. "when your sides and neck heal a bit," said beck. "beck I'm fine I climbed over two mountains, took down one of those idiots, and went up against a mountain lion with a broken tail." She said.

* * *

**With Natasha**

Natasha loaded some boxes in to a helicopter then got in the helicopter and said " take me to the sierra mountains." The pilot nodded and took off. They flew over the waterfall, pass the highway. "wait land there for a moment I need to check something" she said pointing towards the cliff. She saw the jeep and went over to the cliff and looked over the edge. There she saw Josh with a sharp rock going right through her chest and the other guy being eaten by a mountain lion. She sighed she went over to the jeep and lifted the passenger seat she took out a box then got back into the chopper. They took off again. After flying a bit a bird appeared not that far away from the chopper. Natasha smirked at the bird recognizing it. The bird chirped and flew off. The chopper flew faster to the mountain. it landed and dropped Natasha off and some boxes **. **she started to set up traps then walked into a manmade cave.

* * *

**Back at the Vega's residents.**

The Vega's, Oliver's, Mrs. Shapiro, and the valentines who were watching jade's 4-year-old brother Derek. "it's been over a week where are they." said Mrs. Shapiro**. "**it takes time for them to find out whose finger prints they were." Said David. "where's jade's dad? and step mom?" asked holly. Mrs. Valentine scoffed when she said jade's dad. " they probably don't even know she's missing." Said Mrs. Valentine angrily. "why shouldn't he know his daughter is missing." asked Mrs. Shapiro. " his daughter is none of his business we practically raised her." said Mr. valentine.

"then what about her mom? Shouldn't at least she know?" asked holly, picking up Derek who was playing with a dinosaur. Mrs. Valentine sadden at the word of jade's mom. " she died when jade was 7 years old." said rose (cat's mom) . Holly put Derek down and went to comfort rose. Derek started wandering around in the living room. He sat down and looked at the ceiling. "cwamwa." He said looking at a security camera. Mr. valentine walked over to him he bent down. "watcha doing buddy?" he asked. "cwamwa." He said again pointing to it still. David walked over to him and saw what he was pointing at. "I forgot about the security camera." He said getting a ladder out of a closet. David climbed up to it and took a disc out. He put the disc in a cd player and played it.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own victorious. **

* * *

**Still at the Vega residents.**

David pressed play on the dvd player than sat down. Mr. valentine picked up Derek than sat down next to his wife setting him on his lap. The tv showed the 7 sitting around the living room doing homework. The tv showed Sikowitz delivering pizza and the teens eating some of it. Derek smiled when he saw his sister on the tv. "sissy." He said pointing to jade on the tv. The grown-ups smiled at him than continued watching it. They see Trina goes and takes something out of the fridge. "tori where did this drink come from and what flavor is it?" she asked eyeballing it.

David and holly looked confused at the drink. "I don't know maybe mom made it, and I think its grape cool-aid," said tori. Trina got out some glasses. She passes the drinks out to everyone. After a couple of minutes the 7 pass out on the floor. A silver ball thing is thrown through one of the windows," what is that thing?" Jim asks. It starts letting out a white puffy chemical once the thing is empty it starts rolling back to the window and rolls out. Mark (cat's dad.) covers Derek's eyes. The teens start to each turn into an animal. "whats happening to them!" shrieked Kara (beck's mom). "I have no idea!" said David. An hour passes and their now animals. " what happened to are children!" shouted Rose. As they continued to watch the cd. The teens started to stir in the video. Cat woke up first, than Robbie, then Trina, André and Tori, beck and jade woke up last. Derek managed to pull mark's hand of his eyes and walked towards the tv. he sat down in front of it and said "sissy" again pointing at the cat. Like he knew who it was even though he didn't see the transformation. It came to a part where they started running around and hiding. " odd why would they be hiding." Said Jim (beck's dad). the thugs broke in, they walked around. One caught Robbie in a net. Sophia Shapiro winced at seeing her son caught. Then the sound of growling and a guy yelling in pain from upstairs came from the tv. couple minutes later the two guys came down stairs pulling beck by a leash and jade in a carrier. Derek started crying. David cut to a seen that was in his study. There was a person hacking into his computer. Not long after that the tv stopped working.

David walked over to the fridge and opened it. In the fridge was a container of purple liquid. it definitely wasn't cool-aid.

Mrs. Valentine lifted up Derek and tried to calm him. The doorbell rang. Holly got up and went to answer it. Mr. West was at the door. "hi." "hello I'm here for my son and I'm assuming jade is here to." Mr. Valentine lifted up Derek and brought him to the door. "thank you." Said James West "where's jade I haven't seen her home for about a week." He asked. "like you would care to know you haven't been there for her once since Eliza died, then you go and marry some gold digging slut two months after she died and ignore her! You even told her to her face that you hated her its obvious you don't care for her one single bit!" rose snapped. " hey I've been there for her multiple times since her mom died." He shouted back putting Derek down . " oh yea name one!" "her middle school graduation." He said. " wrong you weren't there you were in australia to get away from her!"she shouted. " just tell me where she is I need to speak to her!" he snapped. Holly then said " she's missing along with the rest of our kids." " oh." Was all James said. He then picked up Derek again and left.

Rose went and sat back down muttering gibberish under her breath angrily. Mark's phone started ringing. " yeah, wait he did what, he got his head stuck in a pickle jar! Were on our way" he hung up. " honey we gotta go to the therapist Doug got his head stuck in a pickle jar ." She nodded and then the valentines left. "I should get to work." said Mrs. Shapiro. the Oliver's followed her out.

* * *

**I do not own cool-aid**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

**With Natasha.**

Natasha walked over to a radio in the cave and turn it on. A news broadcast started playing. "we bring you breaking news a car was hit by a semi truck on the 101 highway, in the car was a man and a little boy. The man did not survive but the little boy manage to come out with only a sprained ankle. The name of the man who was killed was James West father of 2. One of his children is one of the 7 teenagers that went missing about a week ago in officer David Vega's own home." She turned it off smiling evilly. She got up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. She got into her own helicopter in the middle of the night. She turned it on and started making it go up. She flew to the street where jade lived and landed it. She got out of the chopper and put a mask on. She took a sack with her and walked around the house.

She started climbing up the side of the house and opened a window into a bedroom. In the room was a little boy with a bandage wrapped around his ankle. She knew only the stepmom would be home since the accident. She slowly tip toed up to the side of the small bed. Then took the sack and wrapped it around him. She heard high heel footsteps coming down the hall towards the door. Natasha quickly through the sack over her shoulder with the little boy in it then climbed back out the window. She climbed down the side slowly and ran to the chopper. She got in a scream could be heard as she made it go back into the air and flew back to the cave.

She opened the sack and took the little boy out. She tied him to a pole and smirked. "this will make one of them surrender." She said quietly to herself. The little boy was Derek.

* * *

**With the gang.**

"can we head out yet?" said jade annoyed of staying in the den for so long. " well fine but no fighting things. Your hurt enough," said Beck getting up. Jade got up fast and walked towards cat who was sleeping. Jade nudged her. " Huh" cat said yawning. "Come on were heading out," said jade.

Once all of them were up they walked out of the den. "So which way we heading?" asked André. "that way duh," said Jade pointing to the mountains that have snow on the top of them. Tori walked ahead of everyone beck walked beside jade but a bit ahead of her, Cat walked on the other side of Jade, André was walking next to Cat, while Robbie was above them.

They stopped at a river for a water break and to have jade catch some fish for 4 of them while cat ate a strawberry she found, and Robbie just wasn't hungry. "How many more miles till we get to the mountain I know we can see it but I just want to know how much longer it is till we get there?" asked Tori. "I'd say about 17 more miles." said Robbie. she nodded and then continued to chomp on her fish. Jade lifted up her uneaten fish and jumped onto a large flat rock. "Jade take it easy." said beck. "I'm fine beck it's just some scratches and a broken tail." said jade rolling her eyes. "I know jade but I don't want you to get hurt even more than you already are." said beck jumping up on to the same rock as jade. He laid down closely to jade.

They started walking again. They were getting closer to the mountain. There was a cave up ahead with a noise coming out of it that sounded like a little boy crying.

* * *

**Sorry about the small chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own victorious.**

* * *

The gang listened to the sound of the crying very carefully. Jade's ears flattened and her claws came out. Beck noticed her and said " jade relax its just a kid crying." "it's not just any kid crying beck." Jade snapped she started running towards the sound of the crying fast. Cat chased after her fast. "Jade" beck groaned running after them the other 3 followed.

Tori was about to run over a pile of leaves. Once she did a net went up pulling her up into the trees. "um guys a little help!" tori shouted. Robbie flew up and started pecking the rope and using his talons.

Jade was running really fast she came across a cave. Cat slid when jade stopped and bumped into her knocking her down. " whoops sorry Jadey," said cat. Beck and André caught up to them. " jade don't run off like that again." said Beck. "beck I know the kid whose crying." Jade said walking into the cave. The 3 quickly followed while Robbie was still trying to get Tori out of the tree.

Jade started walking faster than the others. a light turned on in the cave. There were devices in the cave just like back at the house jade blew up. There was pole off to the side with someone tied to it. Jade quickly ran over to the pole. " jade please get back here and stay close." said beck. " sorry but no beck I need to see who this person is." Said jade. Beck went over to jade while cat and André went the opposite way they went to check the devices.

As jade approached the pole slowly there was a thunk noise. Jade gasped of who she saw tied to the pole. It was Derek unconscious . " how did my brother get here and why is this thing wrapped around his leg!" she yelled going up to him she started cutting the rope with her claws. "your brother?" beck asked. "yea this is my little brother I showed you a picture of him remember." She said. "oh yea." He replied. Once the rope was cut an alarm went off. tori and Robbie managed to catch up to them. Cages dropped down and landed on them.

Eyes appeared in the darkness. Natasha stepped out of the dark. "well, well well look who we have here." She said smirking.

* * *

**With the parents.**

"so Derek is missing too now and james is dead?" Sophia asked slowly. Rose nodded. "well that's terrible!" said holly. "where's jade going to live, I've heard from beck that she hates her stepmom and something about her stepmom being an alcoholic and on a type of drugs?" asked Kara. "well I was thinking about maybe adopting her and Derek once we find them. But I would have to talk to mark about it we always wanted a big family but we couldn't since of what went on with Doug at the moment." said rose. "are you sure you want to adopt them?" asked Hilary Harris(Andre's mom I forgot about to add Andre's parents last time) " positive I practically raised jade part of her life and Derek I babysit every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus cat always wanted a little sister and brother so why not?" she said. David came rushing into the living room. " hey I figured out who took Derek, the person who kidnapped Derek was the same person who turned the kids into animals, and we know who it is now." He said. "well who is it?" asked Sophia while Kara,rose, and Hilary texted their husbands the news. " a lady named Natasha Sampson and a couple of officers recently spotted her in a chopper heading towards the sierra mountains." He said.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

**with the parents.**

As soon as Mark, Jim, and Tyrone(Andre's dad) arrived all the parents got into 3 separate cars they started driving towards the sierra mountains with a police escort from a couple of officers and officer Vega. They drove pretty fast.

* * *

**With the gang and Natasha.**

A conveyor belt appeared under each cage it started moving all the cages together. The cages joined together making a giant robotic hands came through a hole on the floor of the cage. One grabbed the waist of tori the other hand had a bottle of pills. It forced a pill down tori's throat. She coughed a little. "that pill will make it so i and other people can understand you." Natasha said. "really?" asked tori. " yes really now who's next to speak." the hand around tori's waist released her then grabbed jade. "uh i wouldn't do that if i were you." said tori. Jade swallowed the pill. " ugh that thing is nasty! It taste's like my dad's cooking!" she said trying to get the taste out of her mouth. " why do you have my brother!" she yelled. "next." Natasha said. André ate the pill next, then beck, then cat, and last the hand gave a drop of liquid to Robbie since he couldn't swallow a pill.

"so why do you need us." asked Robbie. "i will show you." said Natasha. A large metal suitcase rolled out. Natasha walked over to it she pressed a button on the side. The suitcase opened itself a table with something on it rise up. "whats that?" asked Andre creeped out by what was on the table. " its part of her sister" she said pointing at 's eyes widen she looked very carefully at the table and saw a heart. Natasha took out something that looked like a pen. She pressed the little button instead of the point of the pen a duster came out. Natasha lightly dusted the heart. Red dust started to come off the heart and it appeared green. " you see each of you have a rare green heart which i need". She said. She took out a pie crust and put the heart in it she added a couple of other things then put the top of the pie crust on it then put it in the oven.

Cat shielded her eyes from seeing it. Natasha took the pie out and started eating it. "girl that's nasty." said Andre his face turning slightly green. André went to the corner and started puking. Natasha finished the pie and started glowing. She smirked. She started growing taller. Spikes slowly appeared on her arms. Her hair turned green. " more!" she shouted her voice corrupted into monster like. "this is just plain weird." said Jade. Beck nodded standing over jade and in front of Derek protectively. Natasha pressed a button on a panel then walked down a hallway.1 of the hands came out and grabbed Robbie the hand sunk down a hole. André and tori tried to stop the hand to save Robbie but failed while cat started crying. Jade looked around the room and saw a poster with the 7 of them on read it from here and her eyes widen. She moved out from under beck and closed her eyes and flatten her ears. She moved her tail up and curled it forward. " jade what are you doing?" asked beck. " concentrating" she said quickly. Jade started growing, her fur slowly disappearing, the tail vanished. Her hair started growing out of her head. Her clothes she was wearing the day they turned into animals turned back to her human self. "but how?" asked tori shocked that jade turned back. " the wall over there read it." she said wincing. Tori, André, and cat read it. "whats wrong." asked beck. " i may have turned back but i still have these wounds." beck nodded then started reading the wall too. She then started concentrating again. She lifted her hand up and the cage rose. The others concentrated and got into a pose and started changing back to. Jade went over to her brother and lifted him up. They all started running down the hall where Natasha went. They came to a locked door. André punched the door causing it to break. Natasha was in there about to kill Robbie. " huh but how!" she shouted at them moving away from Robbie. " you left a poster up with words dingus and its quiet obvious we can read." said jade. Natasha backed away as they started to approach her. Jade handed Derek to cat. Natasha jumped over them then ran down the hall and out the cave. Tori freed Robbie and took him to the poster they found. André, Beck and Jade turned back into their animal forms and ran after Natasha while cat followed them holding Derek in her arms.

Natasha started climbing up the mountain. A couple of minutes later cars appeared. André, beck and jade ran out and started up the mountain after her. The valentine's, Vega's, Harris's, Oliver's, Ms. Shapiro, and some officers got out of the cars. Cat came out of the cave holding Derek followed by tori and Robbie. "Cat!" her parents yelled. Cat ran towards them and hugged them."you found us! And where's Jadey's dad?" " of course we found you and um jade's dad is dead." cat frowned then smiled. She handed Derek to her dad. Then turned into a rabbit and chased after André, Beck, and Jade. Her parents looked hugged her parents. "we missed you so much where's your sister?" her dad asked. " Trina is dead." she said crying into her moms shoulder. Her parents started shedding tears.

Robbie hugged his mom. "Robbie im moving back in your all i have since your father and twin brother died." " you are?" his mom nodded they hugged. " where did the others go? Asked 1 of the officers. "they went after Natasha up the hill" said tori slightly crying. The officers started climbing up the mountain.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long i was trying to find a new writing program since i cant use mine anymore cause i need my product key and mine is completely scratched out and soaked. I hate the new writing program i found and my mouse broke.**


	18. author's note

**Author's note **

**We're animals is currently on hold because 1 my step uncle died who I didn't even know about till about a month ago, my laptop charger doesn't work anymore so I need a new 1 which means I can't finish the last of the chapters of the story, my great grandfather has cancer, and im currently working on a fanfic withLcat14, plus while im on my old normal computer I am going to be starting a new story really soon and once I get a new charger I will be continuing that story for a while. **

**bye **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own victorious**

* * *

Cat climbed up the side of the mountain. She caught up with beck, jade, and Andre. The 3 were circling around Natasha. Cat joined in on the circle.

" you better not come any closer or else." Said Natasha looking at them.

"or else what? Your just some wimp who needs a life " jade yelled.

Natasha narrowed her eyes and said "unless you want your brother to wake up then you better stay back." She said smirking.

"what do you mean." She snarled.

"I gave something to your brother, that's why he's asleep and he wont wake up unless he has the antidote. Which is right here" She explained while holding a small bottle full of liquid.

Tori and Robbie came rushing up the mountain with police following them.

"whats going on why aren't you guys attacking her?" asked tori looking at them.

André explained what happened.

"oh." She said then joined them with Robbie and the officers.

Robbie turned into his animal form and flew towards Natasha. He grabbed hold of the bottle and tried yanking it out of her hand. He got it free then Natasha smacked him.

He fell to the ground while holding the bottle.

Natasha leaned down to catch the bottle. But cat hopped towards it and kicked the grew frustrated and grabbed growled and rushed towards Natasha, she jumped and bit Natasha's arm so hard that she reached blood. Natasha yelled out and dropped cat. She quickly ran to help Robbie up . Beck and Andre rushed towards Natasha to help while tori turned into her animal form then went and helped. Natasha screamed out in pain as she was attacked.

It started snowing heavily.

Natasha started walking while they were on her she wobbled a bit then started to fall. She landed on a few of the officer's crushing them. The other officers helped the injured ones down the hill before it got worse.

A noise could be heard in the back round. The sound of a pack rushing toward them. A loud howl was heard in the distance.

The gang looked backwards while still clutching onto Natasha.

"not them again!" shouted beck then biting Natasha again.

In front of the small pack was a wolf that they've seen before.

"Aykut!" jade and cat yelled together.

"we've been watching you the entire time so we thought now was a good time to help." He shouted then went full force on with his pack and jumped onto Natasha biting her.

Tori moved a bit towards the stomach and said " this is for you Trina." Quietly. Tori raised her snout then let out a full force bite on her stomach ripping something out of it.

It was Trina's heart.

"everyone let go now!" shouted tori as she jumped off.

Quickly they all let go. They watched as Natasha fell to the ground bleeding. She slowly turned back to her normal self. she coughed up some blood and clutched her stomach with one arm.

"no!" she shouted getting up slowly.

"this girl just doesn't quit does she." Said jade rolling her eyes. She and the rest turned around and started walking away.

Natasha stood up and pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket. She slowly started following them. She raised her knife at cat. A gun shot sound was heard. A bullet went right past the gang and into Natasha. Natasha dropped the knife and fell to the ground she started bleeding out way more than before.

"where did that come from?" asked Andre.

"it came from right here." Said a voice they haven't really heard before.

Adam appeared out of the darkness.

"im sorry about her I never wanted any of this to happen I just wanted her to be happy, but then she found some poster thing that said a green heart could make someone so powerful and unstoppable, so she started researching stuff and did blood drives all around the world till she stopped at you school and found you 7 well 6 now so she plotted something and started experimenting on things she found some thing. She also found another poster that explained how you can turn back and the powers of each green heart which you already know for reading the poster anyways im sorry." He said with a tear.

"well anyways do you know what this antidote is for because I need to know what she gave my brother." Jade asked.

" that is an antidote for a poison that lasts a week so you better hurry and give it to him because the last day of the week is almost over." Said Adam.

Jade nodded and ran down the hill with the antidote and beck following.

"Robbie are you ok?" asked Cat who just pulled him out of the snow.

"im fine thank you Cat." He said. The two went down the mountain together. Then Tori, Andre, Adam, and the pack of wolves went down.

* * *

**A/N:I'm back with this story, p.s this story is ending real soon but I started a new story already it's called, creatures of Bermuda check it out if you have the time.**


End file.
